The Realm less Bond Of True Love
by CSCreations
Summary: Princess Emma holding her infant daughter for the first time. CSfluff!
1. Chapter 1

Emma entered the chamber in their palace. This chamber which would get to share it will her now husband was completely out of fairytale. A king sized bed, long silk curtains, a huge wardrobe, everything fit for a princess and her prince. She was wearing a beautiful and elegant white and pink gown which probably had worn before in that dream realm of hers. Bulging sleeves combined with the embroidered little roses on her skirt, and the white corset covering perfectly her curves, this gown seemed to be made for her. Her golden hair down shaping her curls and on the top of them a braid highlighting her crown and inside her arms lied her infant daughter, who came finally to this world just an hour ago. She was just staring her. Protectively, she covered her with her baby blanket the name of "Hope" written on it. She was so perfect, sleeping tightly in her arms while Emma was trying to calm her by moving slowly in the room. She looked at her new nursery, that she had made when she had first learnt that she was having her. It was the nursery that was supposed to be hers. They knew this nursery before, from the Underworld in their apartment but Emma couldn't realize back then that it had also and unfinished business, their future product of true love.

She sat on their bed, careful not to wake her little girl. As she was looking at her tears fell from her eyes.

"I can't believe that you're here, I was protecting you all these months inside me, hearing your heartbeat, growing in my stomach, kicking me and me and your daddy caressing you to calm you. Your daddy loves you so much already, he is now making a special celebration for you, inviting all our friends and family from the nearest realms. I remember him whispering at you how much he loves you, kissing you and loving you even if he couldn't yet see you" She said and kissed her temple. Emma put her down to the pillow and lied down near her, her hand preventing her from falling. Hope slowly opened her little eyes, revealing this wonderful blue color that she always loved on her pirate. Emma took something from the left nightstand, it was the Storybook. She put her arms around Hope and slowly opened it.

" _Once Upon A Time, there was a princess who had forgotten what home really meant, and a ruthless pirate named Killian Jones, who sailed the seven seas seeking his revenge. One day, in the middle of a quest to find home they crossed paths in order to succeed their aim. Together they climbed the legendary beanstalk both opening to each other along the way. The pirate was always ready for a challenge but the princess was afraid to open up, to break down her walls and to love him… But as they faced several adventures, the princess realized that the pirate would go to the end of the world for her even if that means sacrificing himself along the way. It took time but they finally came to love each other unconditionally. A love so mesmerizing that achieved to pass all these tests life had brought her…_

Emma stopped to caress the little hand of her baby.

… _Curses and death proved to be little to their realm less bond, they would always find each other and fell in love in every circumstance. Once the darkness was defeated they got married and started to cherish their moments together until one day something beautiful happened…_

Emma's eyes gone opened wild. The magic of this book had the power to even write the events without any time- delay. The proof, was an illustrated picture of Killian and her giving birth to Hope. Happy tears fell from her chick.

… _a beautiful little girl came to their lives, the home that both were looking for and a proof that what they both needed in their lives was to believe in Hope…_

She said and stopped reading the book. She closed it slowly, put it aside and took her daughter in her arms once again and smiled at her.

"My hope, it's you, my light and my life" Emma said pulling her to a hug. Emma suddenly looked outside the outstanding balcony with view at sea and looked down to the palace's gardens where she heard a familiar voice.

"Look, my little one! It's the sea, it's where daddy works" Emma said as she looked down to the gardens and saw a man talking to Killian as she was going out to the balcony. He was making sure everything would be perfect for the celebration.

Emma took Hope's little palm and waved it to Killian as he saw it. Killian grinned brightly. Emma sent him a kiss.

"Hi, daddy what are you doing?" Emma said with a baby voice.

"Preparing everything for my princesses" He said

"Wait, I am coming right up" He said and entered the palace gates. He finally got inside the chamber where he saw the most captivating view he had ever seen. His little girl giggling inside of his love's arms. His Swan shining brightly from motherhood. He couldn't just stand there he went to their side and kissed Emma tenderly.

"My love" He said. Oh God he looked even more perfect with his prince costume he had worn as prince Charles. Killian looked down to his baby and placed a kiss to her chick. Emma placed her in his arms and placed hers around his neck, his fake hand and hand holding their baby tight. She put her face against his, their noses touching, as she put her one hand to rest on his holding their daughter.

"Killian, have I told you how much I love you?" She said and he smiled.

"I love you so much" She said both tearing up their faces from her words.

"Aye, love and I love you too, more than anything" He said as he tried to sweep her tears

"We will be crying a lot until we get used to it I guess" She said sobbing.

"Killian, you made my life a fairytale" She said smiling though her tears. She placed her lips on his once more.

"So, what do you say, love. The guests will come soon" He said trying to sweep his tears away too. Emma nodded as they both took their baby girl and walked through the big ball room. This was only a beginning to their happiness.


	2. A Few Hours Earlier

A few hours earlier…

A black shining tulle covered the sky of the Enchanted Forest. Stars all over the royal castle and the now princess was outside at the balcony of her chamber. She wanted some fresh air. As she was staring the stars she gently caressed her bulging bump through her silk pink nightdress, to quieten her baby who was nesting inside of her.

She loved her baby so much already, she knew that the day they would actually meet her would be very near, and she couldn't keep that feeling out of her. How it would be like to hold her infant for the first time? The last few weeks her loved one was organizing everything for her arrival, her nursery, her own stuff and Emma and her mother spent so much time peeking the right clothing for her. One thing would be certain. This baby would be loved by all.

She was thinking. Thinking of what would be like to put her for the first time to sleep in her nursery, to see her growing physically in real life. Each thought was escorted by a caress to her belly.

And as she was thinking that she heard the door of her chamber opening. It was Killian.

"My love, why aren't you in bed already?" He said. All these mouths he was a little bit too overprotective of her, he was making sure she was getting enough rest. Providing her with all she wanted Emma spent most of her time the last weeks of her pregnancy bed rested.

"I was just looking at the stars. It's such a beautiful night and also our duckling couldn't stop moving inside of me. I think she wants something" She said her face so pure.

"And what would that be?" He smirked. She put her arms around his neck.

"Chocolate pudding?" Emma asked

"Are you aware of the hour? The baker is very much asleep" He said

"Ahh fine, I will handle it. What took you so long to come?" She said and sat on their king sized- bed.

"Me and your father were fixing your old nursery. It will be shining again very soon for our little duckling to sleep in it" He said and sat right beside her. Suddenly, he put his hand to caress her chick and her blonde curls that were now curled down to her nightdress and shoulders.

"Killian, don't look at me. I look awful." She said. The hormones really had an impact on her.

"Love, what are you talking about? You're absolutely gorgeous, and now you are even more amazing that you're carrying our child" He said and his hand rest on her bump gently caressing it.

"She stopped. She knows your touch and your voice and she just calms" Emma said as tears fell from her face.

"I love you so much. Thank you for thinking that I am beautiful" She said

"I am not thinking it. I am seeing it." He said and pressed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Read us a story" She said

"As you wish, my loves" He said as he helped Emma get under the covers, took the storybook from his nightstand and laid down with his wife. Her one hand was on his chest and the other was covering protectively her infant, it was time for this story to be to narrated.

He opened the book to the page that it was bookmarked. Their first ball together was illustrated on the right page.

" _Once Upon A Time there was a princess and a ruthless pirate…"_ Killian started to read. He used to read her the same exact story the past week, it was soothing to her and to her baby.

Killian's voice was so calm that it gently lulled her to sleep. Killian saw her and closed the book and put it to the nightstand without waking her up. At last, he blew the candle lit and kissed her forehead before putting himself into a deep sleep.

In the middle of the night, Emma felt her baby kicking her and Emma had the need to go to the bathroom. She opened her eyes and put aside the covers careful not to wake her pirate- prince. She stood up and went for the bathroom door when suddenly she felt a massive pain inside her. She instinctively put her hand on her bump. This pain was becoming more and more strong. Emma saw her nightdress filled with water.

"Ahh, my love it's happening" Emma said and the strength she had went to the bed to wake Killian.

"Killian! Killian wake up!' She said trying to waking him up. Killian suddenly opened widely his eyes.

"What is it love, what happened?" He said worried

"It's happening. Our baby's coming" She said with a smile while she was trying to overcome pain.

"Now? Our duckling is coming now?" He said with a grin and Emma nodded.

"Stay here, my love I will call your mother. I will be right back." He said and kissed her hand and put a quick kiss on her lips.

 _To be continued…_


	3. The Birth

"Ahhhhhh!" Emma screamed touching her swollen belly. Killian had settled her down to bed carefully and put a pillow for her back to rest on.

"Emma!" It was her mother. She quickly went to her daughter's side holding her hand tight. A minute later, Killian and the mid-wife entered the room. Killian went to his wife's side gently sweeping the drops of sweat that were falling from her forehead. He had taken off his beige Prince's coat while sleeping and he was now left with his black vest and white shirt. He put his hand on Emma's belly which was covered by her silk white nightgown and then turned to face the mid-wife. She raised a bit her nightgown and saw that the baby was coming.

"Ahhhhhhh" Emma said as she squished her husband's hand.

"My Princess, your baby is coming ,you need to start pushing" The mid-wife said and Emma turned to face her mother.

"Mummy, I am scared" Emma said with a trembling voice. She had never referred to her as "mummy", her daughter needed her and this time she wouldn't be alone.

"I am not going anywhere, honey. You'll see you can do this and then you'll have your baby in your arms" Snow said caressing her daughter's messy hair.

"I want to see my baby!" She said and Killian kissed her forehead.

"You will and I am not leaving your side until we see our daughter" He comforted her. As Emma started pushing magic came out of her, just moving a couple of objects. It had been a couple of minutes and yet they couldn't see the head of their baby. Emma tried to push as powerful as she could. Sweat and tears coming from both of their faces.

"I can't… Killian, I can't do it" She screamed.

"Yes, you can, my love. Think about all those months of waiting to see her, to touch her…" Killian said as a tear fell from his cheek. Emma pushed harder this time and then between of all the chaos of the things moving back and forth she heard the baby's first scream. It felted like sweet music to her ears and then the mid-wife took the infant in her arms. Oh, dear god, she was so beautiful and she was here, all theirs. She took finally a breath and smiled to Killian. Together they watched her for a few seconds the mid-wife covering the baby with her blanket. The blanket had her name on it. "Hope". She placed the little infant in the Princess's arms. Emma kissed her little hand and head and both parents took a moment staring their infant in awe.

"Emma, she's beautiful" Killian said and kissed gently her head. They both formed a hug where their little family laid safe and sound.

"You're amazing" Killian said and kissed his wife. Hope seemed to be light colored, just like her mother but then she opened gently her little eyes and there Emma found in her ,Killian. She had little blue eyes like her daddy and once Killian noticed that he smiled brightly.

They kissed her once more before Charming and everyone else entered the room.

"Emma, are you okay?" He said as he kissed his daughter on her forehead. Once he saw the little one curled in her arms, he kissed her little hand.

"Hello, Hope. Welcome to our family" Everyone gathered to see her before Snow gently asked them to leave to clean them up. Snow helped her daughter shower and feed her newborn daughter. After the baby was fed, Killian took her in his arms and went outside for her mother to prepare. David accompanied him, encouraging him with father advices. Snow helped Emma to dress too in her regular pink gown which she hadn't worn for all those months. When she put her pink corset and felted her hair brushed and shiny again, she was herself again. Emma hugged her mother tightly.

"I wouldn't have done this without you, mum" She said and Snow kissed her head.

"Hope, has captivated everyone in her path. Outside your father and Killian are doing funny faces to her"

"God, they're really even worse than us" They laughed.

Outside, Son and father in law had completely lost themselves to the baby. David had become a grandfather again and Killian had become a father. Hope seemed to enjoy their funny faces making sweet noises in return to them. Suddenly, the mid-wife appeared through the hall. She cleared her throat and said:

"Excuse me, my Prince but it's time to dress her" She said and Killian nodded. He gently placed his daughter in her arms and left. The door of their room opened. It was Emma. He gulped in the sight of her. Her thin figure had returned to it's normal. She was gorgeous. He ran to him and lifted her up.

"It's so good hugging you properly again" He said as she was hiding on his shoulder. They smiled to each other before leaning for a kiss. Suddenly, the mid-wife appeared having in her arms Hope who now was clothed with a white baby suit and a matching bonnet.

"Princess, you have a wonderful healthy baby" She said and a tear fell from her face. Emma then took her daughter in her arms. Both clear and beautiful, her true beauty was now exposed clearly. She had little chubby arms and reddish cheeks, her little lips were closed as well as her eyes. She was sleepy.

"Let's take her to bed" Killian said

"No. I want to hold her a bit" She said and her husband nodded. They both settled down on their bed looking lovely their daughter as she rested safely inside the arms of the daughter of the fairest of them all. A feast was going to be organized later but for now they wanted to cherish that moment.


End file.
